Many dog owners have faced the situation that they have to pick up the water of their dogs with their hand covered with plastic bags. It's both inconvenient and nasty. There is a need for a hand-free waste scooper such that a user does not need to use his/her hands to pick up the waste. Moreover, there is a need for a combination of waste scooper with other functions such as pet leash, so that a user does not need carry many tools when he/she walks with the pet.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.